The present invention relates to safety devices for bicycles and more particularly to warning lights which are visible from the sides of the bicycle.
With the advent of bicycling as a major sport, and its encroachment onto the thoroughfares heretofore almost the exclusive preserve of the motor vehicle, the need for more safety means for bicyclists is becoming acute.
In any accident between a motor vehicle and a bicycle it is the bicycle that loses.
Even in daylight hours it is common for the operator of a motor vehicle involved in an accident with a bicycle to state that he did not see the bicycle.
Therefore, it only follows that in a time of reduced visibility, as at night the problem is compounded.
Most jurisdictions have statutes which require bicycles to have either lights or reflectors which show ahead and astern, but by far and large, the very vulnerable side areas are overlooked.
Therefore, apparatus toward alleviating this problem is needed.